


Strażnicy ogniska domowego

by madridog (FakeCirilla9)



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Headcanon, Hero Worship, Mystery, Rare Pairings, chociaż nwm dlaczego, przedświąteczny fluff, wystarczy dowolna wypowiedź z wywiadu i ja to szipuję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Coraz bliżej święta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Strażnicy ogniska domowego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts).

> Warning: żarty z nieodpowiednich tematów w tle

No dobra. Może wybór na własną żonę kuzynki prawdziwie ukochanej osoby byleby być bliżej, by chociaż święta spędzać razem, to nie był najmądrzejszy z pomysłów Piotrka. Ludzie w ogóle uważali, że on nie miewał mądrych pomysłów. Ale się mylili. Teraz na przykład Piotruś wpadł na pomysł według siebie samego świetny, choć na o wiele mniejszą skalę niż nieudane małżeństwo.

***

Kamil szedł sobie z Ewą, Stefkiem i Marceliną. Milenka siedziała na ramionach taty i w takich chwilach Kamil niemal cieszył się, że nie ma dzieci. Chociaż Stefek nie narzekał, to dziecko musiało być ciężkie przy ich dość przydługim spacerze.

Zmierzali do domu Małyszow trochę naokoło. Adam dość sensownie rozwiązał problem rozwodu w rodzinie i po prostu zapraszał kuzynkę i przyjaciela na święta na zmianę, każde raz na dwa lata. W tym roku przypadała kolej Piotrka, więc teraz szli po Piotrka.

– Jezus, pali się! – krzyknęła Marcelina, ledwo wyszli zza ostatniego zakrętu.

Ewa mocniej złapała Kamila za rękę. Stefek delikatnie, ale szybko zdjął sobie córkę z pleców i zostawiwszy ją mamie, sam pobiegł w kierunku kawalerki Piotrka.

– Zostań tu! – rzucił Kamil do żony i sam też poleciał ratować przyjaciela.

Kiedy Stefek wyważał drzwi kopniakiem, Kamil schylił się po garść śniegu. Gdy tylko drzwi ustąpiły, wpadli do środka w mig docierając do pomieszczenia, z którego okien widać było pożar. Kamil cisnął śniegiem wprost w płomienie i w kuchni zadymiło się przy wtórze syku topniejącego lodu.

– Ale co wy robicie?! – Piotrek stał na środku swojej kuchni z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami, patrząc to na nich, to na swoje niedoszłe dzieło kulinarne.

Dopiero teraz Kamil zauważył patelnię na kuchence i obecnie pływające w roztopionym śniegu kawałki mięsa. Poczuł się winny.

– Paliło się, – wyjąkał.

– To znaczy myśleliśmy, że się paliło, – z pomocą przyszedł mu Stefek.

Piotrek wyglądał, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy się złościć, czy śmiać. Usta drgały mu, chcąc ułożyć się w charakterystyczny uśmiech. W końcu wrodzony dobry humor wziął górę.

– Robiłem kolację, – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem na ustach i w głosie.

– Ale kolacja nie powinna płonąć... – tak się Kamilowi przynajmniej wydawało.

Piotrek popatrzył na niego z błyskiem w oku.

– A jadłeś kiedyś kiełbaski z ogniska?

– Robiłeś tu kiełbaski? – wtrącił Stefan. – Zapomniałeś, że mamy iść do Adama?

– No nie... to miało być dla niego... przez żołądek do serca, jak to mówią heheh-

– Żyje?! – Ewa wbiegła do środka z telefonem w ręku. Trochę się uspokoiła, widząc wszystkich całych i zdrowych.

Piotrek popatrzył po swoich gościach, którzy rozwalili mu drzwi i zdemolowali kuchnię.

– Eheheh, ale wiecie, że jakoś radzę sobie sam i jeszcze nawet nie umarłem z głodu?

– Nastraszyłeś nas, młody, – Stefek, starszy o całe pół roku, klepnął go w ramię, – pójdę powiedzieć moim dziewczynom, że wszystko okej.

Kamil przysunął się do kuchenki, zaglądając na efekty pracy Piotrka.

– To co to miało być?

– Jakie "miało"? Przecież jest tylko trochę mokre, – Piotrek ze zdeterminowaną miną nabił przysmak na widelec.

Gdzieś z ulicy zawyły syreny. Ewa odwróciła się gwałtownie do okna, zza którego dochodziły już dalekie niebieskie błyski.

– O cholera, zapomniałam odwołać fałszywy alarm. 

  
***

– Och, to dla nas? – spytała Iza Małysz z udawanym entuzjazmem. – Cóż, dziękuję, – starała się patrzeć z wdzięcznością lub chociaż obojętnością na bezkształtną masę na talerzu dzierżonym przez dumnego Piotrka.

Adam był mniej subtelny.

– To jest jedzenie?

– W jedzeniu liczy się smak, a nie wygląd, – odparł niezrażony Piotrek, – heheh, poczekajcie, aż opowiemy wam, przez jakie ekstremalne akcje musiało przejść, żeby tu trafić.


End file.
